A conventional recumbent exerciser generally includes a base on the floor and a frame is connected on the base, a treading mechanism is connected to the frame so that the user can operate two pedals. A swinging mechanism is located on a mediate portion of the frame and includes two co-axially installed arms to which the user's hands hold and swing to exercise both hands and feet.
However, the resistance is generated only when the swinging arms move to a specific direction and there will be no resistance when the swinging arms move toward the opposite direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,479 discloses a recumbent total body exerciser which includes two pedals on the front section of the base and the operation of the pedals drives a cam mechanism and a resistance unit located at the rear section of the base. The seat is located at a top on the cam mechanism and the resistance unit.
Nevertheless, the two pedals are operated to drive a single cam so that the trace that the pedals travel may not be smooth because the profile of the cam is not symmetrically designed and the center of the cam is not well positioned on the desired position.
Furthermore, the cam mechanism and the resistance unit are located beneath the seat and a cover has to be installed to hide the user's clothes from the cam mechanism, so that the cover and the seat have to be removed when maintaining the cam mechanism and the resistance unit. The cam mechanism and the resistance unit include complicated structure which requires a significant time to be maintained.
The present invention intends to provide a recumbent exerciser which improves the shortcomings of the conventional recumbent exerciser.